subhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Noneme
"A chainsmoking wreck of a killing machine." Noneme Killigrew is a protagonist in the Subhuman manga. Her Dark, Velvet Chaos, is Kyo. Appearance Noneme's clothing is not very strange for a post apocalyptic desert setting, her most notable feature being her red shaggy hair. Physically however, she is not quite as normal. Her left eye seems to be the only functioning eye she has, her other covered in a black burn mark and only opening every once in a while. Despite appearing to be in her early twenties, she is very short and thin, giving her ribcage and overall appearance a very stylized skeletal look. She also wears one goggle lens on her right side, further questioning if her right eye still works. Personality Noneme is one of the most distant characters in the series, showing little emotion even under the most intense situations. Many find her apathetic reactions angering, leading to many battles with friend and foe alike. Her lack of emotion may be due to having caused conflicts with hundreds of people and her childhood, however. History Noneme's memories of her childhood are very very faint, which then becomes her main reason for gathering the 21 Darks. What is known from multiple accounts is that she lost her parents at a very early age due to unknown causes, and that she lived in the same place as Asher at one point. That place was burned to the ground by a group of rampaging Darks however, and is hinted at many times that the event is the source of Noneme's scarred right eye. The only thing Noneme has managed to keep on her throughout her traumatic past is a skull with the number 13 seemingly printed on its side. Who it belongs to or how it came to be in her possession are also still unexplained. Plot The series begins with Noneme, a P-0 Class criminal, walking into the town of Greenbank to avoid an incoming dust storm. She is approached by the town drunk, Naoko. Naoko reveals that his intent is to kill Noneme, and claim the reward on her head. Noneme punches through his chest, seemingly killing him. Naoko then reveals a power of his, given to him by a winged girl, and transforms into a tengu-like form. The scar around Noneme's eye begins bleeding black blood again, as well as a new scar around her other eye forming and blood coming from her mouth. A black arm, later revealed to be Noneme's, reaches up and snaps Naoko's wrist, rendering it useless. The new horned figure mocks Naoko's inability to fight evenly with it, throwing his lifeless body around the desert. It almost disintegrates Naoko with a black laser blast, but Noneme suddenly regains control, her body falling unconscious. As Noneme remains unconscious, a pack of oodonta discover the site of the battle. Naoko's body is already gone from the scene, as well as all traces of a struggle, leaving only Noneme behind. A few of the oodonta decide not to leave the kill behind, even if it doesn't prove much of a challenge to their abilities. Kyo, however says that it's best to leave Noneme be, and move on to other prey. Angered, the other four oodonta attack Kyo, telling him that humans are below their kind. He fights back, at first only to throw off his attackers and end the battle, but is eventually pushed to use force. The fight is interrupted by their current leader, Loru, who calls off the four oodonta. In response however, Loru declares that Kyo is no longer one of them, and will spend his life among the humans he so wished to protect. An albino oodonta is seen at his side, looking disappointingly at Kyo, before all six disappear into the smoke. Noneme comes to, finding Kyo at her side. They introduce themselves to each other, and Kyo then explains the story of the 21 Darks. He then reveals that he is the 13th, Dark Chaos. Noneme explains that she is known as Velvet Panic, a wanted criminal in the West World. She gives Kyo his new title of Velvet Chaos, to match her already existing alias, and the two move on to the next town. Darks Arc Gigopolis Five Arc Content here. Antium Arc Content here. Black Rings Arc Content here. Valley of Fire Arc Subhuman Arc Resurrection Arc Category:21 Darks Powers & Abilities Master Martial Artist: In defiance of her physical appearance, Noneme holds a great deal of raw strength. She is able to punch quickly and cleanly through people, possibly even bone, though her Dark ability further enhances this. Master Gunslinger: Having only trained with firearms, Noneme is able to wield almost any type of projectile weapon. In addition, she has trained to resist recoil. Dark Ability Velvet Chaos: Noneme's Dark ability takes the form of two fingerless gloves. *'Scramble:' Velvet Chaos drains blood upon impact to deepen punches. *'Assemble:' Velvet Chaos forces blood into open wounds to worsen the damage. *'Shuffle:' Velvet Chaos transfuses blood from one person to another. Relationships Noneme has encountered a number of characters in the series, the most noted listed below: Asher Ranger : Main article: Asher While the two dislike each other's motives and reasons, they realize that they make an unstoppable force when working together. Noneme looks to Asher as a friend because he also has no relatives alive, so neither could seek revenge on the other. Asher treats Noneme almost like a younger sister, protecting her however possible. Amile Grendel : Main article: Amile Amile and Noneme have a continuing rivalry throughout the series. At first, Noneme disproves of Amile's erratic, spontaneous antics, trying to convince her that she lacks control. Alternatively, Amile looks down on Noneme's predictability, saying that she is too easy to defeat in battle. Later however, both agree to fight for something, seemingly ending their conflicting views. Amile still challenges Noneme to fights on occasion to gauge her abilities. Trivia *Noneme's name is actually a corruption of "no name," because the creator could not decide on a name for her. Quotes *(To Naoko) Well... if you'd like to kill a P-0 class criminal... then I'll just have to kill you where you're standing. *(To Kyo) Velvet Chaos then. Fits you better. Navigation Category:Characters